


B L U E  V E L V E T

by Swizzle_Dazzle



Series: The lana del rey inspired series [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Can yall here me sighing ????, Ceo Youngjae, Doctor jaebum, Jaebum just wants to spoon Youngjae until the end of time, M/M, Markjin wants to fight 2jae, Youngjae wants to fight jaebum, might be funny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 16:53:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swizzle_Dazzle/pseuds/Swizzle_Dazzle
Summary: Youngjae loses his dogAnd jaebum happens to find it.





	1. Photograph//OffonOff

**Author's Note:**

> Woop woop

**Blue velvet**

 

“As the heir of Choi hospital's you have to host events for your investors and partners, this month we'll be hosting a fund raiser in our rose garden to fund our free treatment incentive” Park jinyoung, the assistant and friend of the heir Choi Youngjae sat across from the twenty five year old explaining to him their up coming meetings and events “I know you don't like going to these, you never have but it's really important that you go and make the investors feel loved” 

 

He smiled at his friend and took the agenda from his hands “So it's on a thursday at 6pm” he raised his eyebrow “Isn't that too early” 

 

“We want it to be a nice out door dinner where our guest can enjoy the sunset on the beach, where they'll be able to enjoy the sea cuisine our chefs have prepared for them but of course we can always change it of you feel it's needed” Jinyoungs eyebags and stress lines caught youngjaes eyes, he shook his head “It's fine now go home theres nothing else you need to do here” 

 

“I still have to go call the planners and the garde-” youngjae cut him off by placing a finger over his lips “I can handle that all by myself, all I want from you is to go to sleep and go cuddle mark or something” 

 

“I have a job to do” 

 

“Well I'm taking over today” 

 

“Why are you so stubborn” 

 

Youngjae laughed and stood up signaling jinyoung to stand up as well “Exactly im stubborn so there's no point in arguing so just go I'll take care of it” the older male hugged his best friend and whispered a thank you into his ear before leaving youngjae all alone in the conference room 

 

°*•♡▪. 

 

After hours of taking care of jinyoungs schedule the young CEO was now in sweat pants and a hoodie walking his dog around the busy streets, when they finally reached the small park the sun was setting, the sunlight was and orange pink. Something about it all made youngjae let all his stress go, every little worry that was in his mind was let go.

 

He sat down on the freshly cut grass and looked at the small dog on his lap “Who's my cute little baby” Coco barked making youngjae frown “That's not being a cute baby” she barked again irritating the boy when people suronding them starred, he pulled his pink hood up and laid down on the grass starring up at the mixture of soft pinks and lilacs in the sky 

 

It had been a while since he had gone and enjoyed the summer night sky. When his late father passed away he was nineteen, Mrs.Choi took over the hospital operations till youngjae finished his medical programs, ever since he got the call from his mother telling him the news about his father passing he been studying hard both in uni and at the company. Thankfully he had jinyoung to keep him sane, he would often let youngjae slack off and take a day off.

 

But now that youngjae was officaly in charge of the hospital he was never allowed a day off. But it's all worth it since he knew he would be making his father proud.

 

While he was deep in his thoughts he didn't realize he had been slowly letting go of Cocos leash, until he felt a harsh tug on his hand “COCO” 

 

As he sat up he saw a flash of  white furr speed away from his reach and running out of the park gates the last trace he saw of Coco was her pink leash blowing in the wind 

 

°*•♡▪.

 

_ “Youngjae calm down she has a chip inside her if they catch her they see she belongs to you when they scan her”  _  Jinyoung spoke calmly through the phone while Youngjae was currently in the middle of downtown looking for his dog 

 

“Jinyoung I can't lose her” His usual amiable spirit had been replaced by a more bleak version of himself “Dad bought her for me as a gift for getting into college what am I supposed to do if I lose her for good” 

_ “Do you want me to call all the animal shelters in the area” _ Youngjae was about to agree but when he heard marks voice he decided against it, as much as he wanted to find his dog he didn't want to take Jinyoung away from his husband “You know what jinyoung you're right, I'll just wait until tomorrow, she'll turn up somehow” 

 

_ “Youngjae are you sure I know how important she is to you…. I don't want you to lose her”  _ he wanted to ask him to come over and help but he knew how tired his bestfriend has been and how little time he's spent with his husband 

 

“Jinyoung I'm serious I'll see you tomorrow tell mark I said hi” he ended the call and starred at the sky with brooding eyes 

  
**_It's all your fault_ **


	2. Fall//Crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been crying since fucking 11pm last night can you believe jj project did that

 

It had been 2 weeks since youngjae had seen coco, and he wasn't happy…… or in other words he was a complete angry gloomy mess. But he still didn't let anyone else but jinyoung see him like that, after all he was still the one running hospital's all over Korea which meant that he still had to go to meetings with investors and the heads of each department. 

 

His doleful face changed once jihyo walked in “Mr.Choi the new head of neuro is starting today do you still want him coming in to meet with you” Of course an other meeting he had lined up, he pulled out his best smile and looked at jihyo “Can you please tell jinyoung to talk to him….” 

 

“Mr.Park isn't here today he's out preparing the estate for the event tonight” his smile faded and turned into a cheerless grin “Of course…. Just bring whatever his name is in” 

 

“It's Mr.Im sir, and not to be rude but he is a very well respected and talented surgeon…. So I would put aside your issues before you welcome him in”She smiled at him before turning and leaving 

 

His sneering voice was heard through the silent office, he maybe be a ceo but he is still very childish. He cleared his throat before calling Jihyo 

 

_ “Hello Mr.Choi”  _

 

“Let Mr.Im inside and bring us some tea if you could” 

 

_ “He's on his way and I'll be right back with your tea”  _

 

He hung up the phone and straightened himself out, the atmosphere of the room was rather apathetic, but it didnt matter if he got along with  _ Mr.Im _ he never got along with his doctors.

 

There were knocks at the door that sounded full of joy, and youngjae wasn't ready to act all gregarious just to please one of his workers…. But he also didnt want to displease the new head of neuro 

 

“Come in” his voice was chirpy and not at all callous

 

A gentleman with black hair and broad shoulders walked in smiling like he had just won the lottery l, he seemed older than youngjae  _ more mature _ but still very childlike.  **_He's odd_ **

 

“Hello mr.choi, name's Im Jaebum” Youngjae stood still at his desk with his hands glued to his side as he stared at the male. Jaebums hand was stretched out to his expecting a handshake from his boss, but he slowly retreated it when he saw the strange look on the younger males face “Okay I'll just have a seat then” 

 

They sat down at the same time with only the floorboards creaking in response “Not to be intrusive but did I do something wrong” Youngjae meagerdly smiled “No no you find nothing wrong…. There's just something about you I just can't put my finger on it” 

 

A jublient laugh escaped Jaebums mouth “Oh thank god I didnt want us to get off to a bad start” 

 

The laughter from the male quieted down and the room became awkward again, the silence was uncomfortable because Youngjae was still starring at Jaebum with curious eyes and Jaebum still sat there with a stupid smile on his face. The clock on the wall kept ticking and Jaebums foot kept tapping on the floor, he was rather impatient. 

 

“They didn't have the usual so I just brought green tea” Jihyo bursted through the door with tea in her hands saving the day from the worst meeting to ever happen “Also Mr.Park called and wanted to know if Mr.Im would be going to the dinner tonight” 

 

“Well I haven't been formerly invited yet so I don't know” He cocked his head as sipped his tea “Itd be a shame for you not to go all the other heads of departments are going” He looked at jihyo and smiled before starring back at youngjae “So Mr.Choi am i going or not” 

 

Youngjaes eye twitched at the older males sweet voice “I don't see why you wouldn't go” Jihyo stood there awkwardly starring at the two strange men “Tell Jinyoung to email him the details” 

 

“Okay I wi-” Jaebum cut her off before she could finish 

 

“Why don't you just tell me the details” 

 

“I don't have time” 

 

“I'm sure you do” 

 

“I really don't so why don't you just let Mr.Park email you the details while I go take care of business” He stood up and picked up his coat “Have a good first day of work Mr.Im, hopefully you can make it to the dinner tonight” He frivolously made his way to the door and turned back one more time smiling “Jihyo please make sure he finds his way back to his department” and with that he left. 

 

Jaebum still sat there with a chagrined expression on his face, scratching behind his ear he looked at the unamused girl “Who's Mr.Park”

 

Jihyo laughed at the males facial expression “Come on lets go to my desk and I'll give you his information” 

 

°*•♡▪.

 

“Yes I found my way around just fine” Jaebum was making his way to his car as he called Mr.Park 

 

_ “Oh that's great, jihyo told me you would be attending the dinner tonight , is that correct?”  _

 

“Yes that is correct… what do I wear though” his car came to view, the parking lot was busy with people coming in to visit patients “I have a few suits at home so if that's dress code I'll be fine” 

 

_ “Great thats perfect, well I have to go but I can't wait to meet you face to face”  _

 

“Same here I'll let you go, good bye”He unlocked his car and climbed in leaning back in his seat, he smiled as he remembered how  youngjae was acting at their  _ first _ meeting 

 

He laughed into his hands before dialing his best friends phone number 

 

_ “Jaebum how was work”  _

 

“Jackson it was amazing”

 

_ “You get to see your little crush”  _

 

“yeah…. He doesn't remember me though”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stream tomorrow today ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be a ghost reader


End file.
